


Fan Video: Dimming of the Day

by koalathebear



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to and including episode 4.02 Dead or Alive. All the angstiness of the ship did me in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Video: Dimming of the Day

[Nikita 2010: Michael/Nikita - Dimming of the Day (Alison Krauss)](http://vimeo.com/80772616) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
